Gamoni
Gamoni (ガモニ, Gamoni) is a Gamoran warrior and a major rival to both Kunin and Rozan. She is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gamoni is pretty stern, morose, snarky and is as tough as nails. While she is intelligent, she will also resort to use brute force to get what she wants accomplished and she is prone to getting enraged, her eyes glowing bright red in the process. When she isn't in the battle she tends to be more calm, but even then she still remains very cynical and snarky in her behavior. Despite this, she does have a softer side, as she does really care for her allies, and she likes to hang out with them. She will also not attack or harm children in any way, as she believes that attacking/killing children would be immoral and cowardly. It should also be noted that Gamoni was originally more sinister in her earlier appearances but has softened up and become more noble and nicer. Nowadays, ever since U-Killersaurus died, Gamoni has become somewhat of an atoner, very depressed, gloomy and lonesome. She has also developed a pretty feisty behaviour, but overall, she will be there to assist the heroes when least expected and she has her own morals and standards. She no longer holds anything against the Godzillan race, nor is she as antagonistic to Kunin and Rozan as she used to, but she will still quarrel with them. History Backstory Not much is known about Gamoni's early history. Gamoni originally served as a high-ranking mercenary general for the evil alien empire known as the Sunerians. Back then, Gamorans were allied with the Sunerians, and Gamoni just so happened to be the most well known one to the Sunerians. During the last days of the Sunerians and the Godzillan/Sunerian War, Gamoni was tasked to help lead the Sunerian's intergalactic assault against the Godzillans; as the Sunerians goal was to eradicate each and every one of them; that way they could have total domination across the galaxy, as there would be no Godzillans there to stop them. Gamoni with her mighty Sunerian fleet dealt with many Godzillans; but Gamoni was especially tasked to slay both Kunin and Rozan, who were posed as the biggest threat to them. Gamoni and her Sunerian fleet lured Rozan into a trap and Gamoni nearly succeeded in slaying Rozan, but Gamoni was brutally defeated at the hands of Rozan's husband, Kunin. Gamoni was presumed to have been dead and with that, the Sunerians abandoned her, deeming her as a failure for not being able to complete her mission. However, Gamoni was very much alive and made it out of the end of Godzillan/Sunerian War. After the fall of the Sunerians, Gamoni was exiled and the Gamorans then became a more "neutral" race so to speak. Gamoni held a grudge against Kunin and Rozan for defeating her though and thought of way to get revenge. Debut: Alien Warrior Gamoni Years later, a lone meteor headed towards Earth slowly; striding through space slowly, but making it's way to Earth. Soon the strange meteor crash landed down to someplace in Michigan. However, it seemed the meteor was sentient, as it then continued to roll away...to Osaka. As the meteor rolled all the way to Osaka; it then began to glow vibrantly and then shake. As it reached the center of the city; the meteor then exploded, revealing a strange alien monster; Gamoni. Gamoni then walked up and spotted Frankenstein and Gildefrum fighting each other, but payed no attention to them at first, wanting to attack Osaka on her own. However, Frankenstein and Gildefrum were quick to notice Gamoni. Gamoni eyed Frankenstein and tried to attack him, but Gildefrum blasted back at Gamoni, sending her staggering back. Gildefrum then continued to attack both Gamoni and Frankenstien some more, up until firing some cluster missiles at Gamoni; forcing her to retreat for the moment. Monster Island War II Gamoni reappeared at Monster Island; in where she attempted to attack once again, but unintentionally fell into the Second Monster Island War as well. There she tried her best to remain, and briefly ran into Shin Little Godzilla. She decided to leave Shin Little Godzilla alone, and then turn around and went into the battle instead, as there she spotted Frankenstien once more and leaped up into the air; intent on getting rid of him. However, Gamoni was stopped in her tracks by Showa Angurius , who fought viciously against her, even tearing at her arm. Gamoni fought by firing her spikes all over him, temporarily taking him down. Gamoni then went over and fired her shurikens at Frankenstien, but Frankenstein quickly leaped out of the ways and continued fighting against the Trilogod. Enraged, Gamoni then went out to try to attack CM next, but she was then pummeled by Anguirus again, who defended CM and grappled and Gamoni. They then both fell off a cliff, with Angurius then biting onto Gamoni's neck. Then from out of nowhere, a few tentacles appeared and reached at Gamoni, before teleporting her away. Angurius then crashed into the waters, but was alright and swam back to shore. The person who rescued Gamoni turned out to be---Trahir; and he had plans for her to join the Neo Empire. The Neo Empire The Battle of Lansing Gamoni tried to ambush Baymax and punch him, but it didn't work very well. Not amused, Baymax unloaded a flamethrower from his right wrist into Gamoni's face, repelling her. Suddenly, Baymax was confused as Gamoni started speaking in French. As he tried to translate, Gamoni hit Baymax with energy tojo-blades from her wrists, making him turn his arm into a plasma launcher and launch it at Gamoni. At the same time, they noticed that BMX was etched into him, and that the two a's and the y were just crudely drawn on. Baymax had been revealed! Baymax avoided green fireballs sent out by Gamoni, and slashed her whip with his chainsaw arm as she tried to attack him with it. Gamoni fired a mad frenzy of tojo-blades at Baymax; the giant robot absorbed some of the damage as he turned his arm back into a plasma launcher. As Makia saw Baymax and asked him if he was a good guy, the mech had to spend a few seconds switching from insulting Gamoni in French to English while he blasted her with a more powerful plasma sphere. As he showed off how he could also turn his arm into a sledgehammer, Hitodah suddenly reappeared and blasted both him and Makia with heat vision. Flinching from it, Baymax got to make a demonstration as he used the jets on his feet to fly forwards and smash Hitodah into a building with it. As Gamoni alerted Trahir of Baymax's arrival, the giant mecha tossed up a building before slamming it with his sledgehammer arm, making it fly forwards and right into Hitodah. As Baymax declared that he "knew what to do", epic music started to play around the fight. As he looked around, Baymax flicked a switch that made the music insanely loud. Saying it was too loud, Baymax pressed another button, shutting off the music and giving him speakers on his shoulders. As Baymax began to assault Trahir with blasts of sound, Gamoni began to duke it out. Not wanting to leave Makia hanging, Baymax insulted Gamoni in French once again before hitting her with a large sonic blast. Gamoni used Makia as a shield. Burning her in French so hard that Trahir commented on it, Baymax flew at Gamoni and uppercutted her, only to be smashed by her fists hard. Next, Baymax continued to blast Gamoni with his flamethrower. As the space alien used a building as a shield, Baymax turned his arm into a sledgehammer and slammed right through it and into her. As Gamoni threw a building at Baymax, Makia tripped her with his tail. Baymax turned his arm back into a chainsaw, cutting through the building and trying to slash the downed alien, who rolled out of the way just in time. As Gamoni clawed at Makia, making him bleed, Baymax unloaded two sonic blasts into the back of her head that sent her flying through several buildings. As Baymax's eyes glowed red, firing into Gamoni's location, the space alien crawled out of the wreckage. As her limb enhancer hands became blades, she began to monologue about how she would not be so easily beaten by then. Baymax just told her to do so then, hovering in place and playing elevator music. As Gamoni insulted Baymax in French, the giant mecha told her in French to stick to one language before making a blinding red flash of light from his eyes. Gamoni tried to hit Baymax with her weapons, but they only slashed the air where he once was. Behind her, Baymax paralyzed Gamoni with paralysis missiles. Just when he began to cut into Gamoni with red lasers, Hitodah came up from behind and slammed into Baymax, unfortunately making him fall on Gamoni and make the lasers go in deeper. As Hitodah rescued Gamoni, Baymax hit the starfish kaiju with a point-blank blast that launched the two away from each other. As he blasted Hitodah with a plasma sphere, the starfish kaiju fell and emitted red gas across Detroit. After that, Gamoni did not participate for the rest of the Lansing battle. All Out Hell Ambush! Attack Rozan Word got out that Rozan arrived down to Earth, which Gamoni found out about and was not pleases, as Rozan was an old enemy of hers. Gamoni ordered an ambush to attack Rozan, bringing Hardshell along with her. She and Hardshell traveled to the island where Rozan was at, but ambush failed due to Silvergon, Neo Anguirus and Red King also being present. Rozan retreated and Gamoni got badly hurt by Red King and Silvergon, but she was saved by U-Killersaurus who took her (Gamoni) back to base. Gamoni was upset that her mission didn't go as planned and sulked. Crystal Confrontation A few days later at Los Angeles, U-Killersaurus landed down to attack L.A.; but he was intervened by the alien monster M, who had come to defend it from him. As the two fought; Gamoni then came in to help U-Killersaurus; even shooting down a fireball at M. Gamoni then greeted U-Killersaurus and U-Killersaurus greeted her back. Then a rock bonked Gamoni in the head. The another rock hit U-Killersaurus on the head. Then suddenly a small meteor shower had started directly above the fight; causing Gamoni, U-Killersaurus and M to run around to avoid the meteors. A massive meteor then crashed down, which cracked upon landing. Gamoni got out her whip as a signal began emitting from the meteor. The meteor then shot a corona beam at Gamoni and fired off crystals from it's "back" at U-Killersaurus; the rocks began to start to spread crystals everywhere. U-Killersaurus then ordered Gamoni to go take care of M while he would take care of the attacking the crystal Jiran known as Kujak; which Gamoni agreed to do. Gamoni then got out her whip and charged at M. Kujak didn't want to take it like that though and then fired another corona beam at Gamoni. Kujak then fired crystal missile things at U-Killer, Gamoni and M. As Gamoni fired her plasma beam at M, M then used his shockwave stomp against Gamoni, sending her flying against a building. Fortunately for her, she landed face flat against a donut building and got to eat some donuts from in there, which she liked. Gamoni then got back up and fired green fireballs at M. As Gamoni and M fought some more, U-Killersarus flew up and then rammed at M, tossing him down. Gamoni then fired her plasma beam at Kujak....which turned out to be a bad idea. Kujak then lifted up Gamoni with his PK and began to crush Gamoni with the remaining energy he had. Kujak then ordered for them to leave, which Gamoni agreed to do so as long he let her go though; Kujak then threw her down to the ground. U-Killersaurus then flew to Gamoni's side, then blasted at Kujak and then stabbed his claw right through his stomach, going very brutal on him. Kujak just sidestepped it and then put himself back together, leaving. U-Killersaurus then turned his attention back to Gamoni; wondering if she was alright. Gamoni said she was alright and then tanked him. U-Killersaurus then winked at her and told her that they could leave now. U-Killersaurus then grabbed Gamoni around the waist with his tendrils and began flying up into the air with her. As the they began to fly away from the area, Gamoni then thanked U-Killersaurus for saving her this time again; actually causing U-Killersaurus to smile. Soon, Gamoni and U-Killersaurus made it to safe ground, where U-Killersaurus carefully dropped her down and saying that he would see her around. Gamoni then said she hoped to see him around as well; with that U-Killersaurus then flew up to space, Gamoni then walked away. It was from there on Gamoni developed more feelings for U-Killersaurus. The Gaim Army Attack and Defection Gamoni participated in the Neo Empire's fight against the Gaim Army. Unlike previous Neo Empire battles, Gamoni only played a minor role in this fight, and she was defeated pretty easily. After this battle, Gamoni began to reconsider her place at the Neo Empire. It didn't take Gamoni long to reconsider, as Gamoni grew tired of the Neo Empire anyways, seeing it like a sinking ship and decided to defect. She then joined up with the Knights of Zun instead and took her allies Hardshell, Breakdown, Scurrydown and the rest of the Insecticons with her. She was summoned by Obsidian if she and Hardshell wanted to join the Equilibrium. After a while of thinking, she decided to become a member along with her partner Hardshell but on one condition that they are stay with the Knights of Zun as well. They then traveled to Birth Island to become official members. There she also met another member of her species known as Gallibon. Newer Battles Assault at New York A little while later, Gamoni helped out Hetzer's assault in New York. She didn't get to do a lot, but at the end of the battle she rescued Hetzer and took him back to base after he was severely injured. After Hetzer was repaired he thanked Gamoni and said that he would soon repay her. Gamoni thanked him and went back to duty. Rozan vs. Gamoni: The K.G.M. Strike Gamoni took a nap somewhere in Arizoan, however her nap was interrupted by an angered Rozan. Her and Rozan foguth until IguanaGoji intervened, breaking them up. Then the K.G.M. Jets appeared, forcing the three kaiju to band together to chase them out. An Unusual Battle: Gamoni vs. Frankenstein Sometime later, Gamoni traveled to Vietnam where she encountered Neo Kiryu. She was in a bad mood and did not take kindly to Neo Kiryu. Before she could attack him though, she was then ambushed by Frankenstein. They fought in long and brutal duel, with Gamoni get shocked and beat several times and had a tree rammed into her mouth while Frankenstein suffered some burns and slashes to the chest. The fight came to end when they drove off a cliff and lunged into the water. Gamoni retreated, Frankenstein emerging victorious. All Out Hell II Six Way Fight: Los Angeles Gamoni appeared in Los Angeles to combat Heisei Gamera, Neo Kiryu, PS4 Jet Jaguar , Overloaded! Krystalak and Volcanic! Obsidius. She claimed that she just came to fight there fro the thrill of it. She fought off Neo Kiryu and gave him a hard time, but she was soon defeated by Neo Kiryu's Triple Hyper Maser Cannon; forcing her to retreat. Gamoni's Dream After her fight in L.A., Gamoni and Knock Out were informed of Hardshell and Breakdown's apparent demises, and were feeling really down. Gamoni dozed off and feel into a deep sleep. In the dream, she was in a field where she also saw some insects dancing for no reason. She kept traveling away from the strange fields up until she fell into a dark pit, where she then found herself trapped in a dark tunnel with the only exit being way down. She then went downwards to the exit, only to then find herself in a desert land with the night sky out and a cloaked figure (guarded by two Black Dog-Creatures) sitting on a red chair. The cloaked figure then leaped up and attacked her; however the dream had then abruptly ended. Gamoni woke up, with Omnia also being present in her room, standing by. Omnia warned her that "he" was coming and that he wouldn't allow one of his allies to get attacked. After Omnia left, Gamoni got up and started to think to herself. Gallibon's Offer Gamoni was out on her own, feeling down, until Gallibon once again appeared to her. Gallibon said to her that the reason he was familiar with her was because that he heard about her role in the Godzillan/Sunerian War and the recent events with the Neo Empire. Gallibon was interested with her, and asked if he could become her apprentice. Gamoni found this to be a little funny, even calling him a "fanboy" but nonetheless accepted Gallibon's offer. Gamoni vs. 15Goji Gamoni appeared in Berlin to join the fight between GMKGoji, RyuMask and 15Goji; she mainly fought 15Goji and later managed to chase him off after beating him several times. She retreated afterwards when the fight got a little intense between GMKGoji and RyuMask. Inconnu's Plan Revealed As Gamoni and Gallibon were resting on a tropical island, a bright light came down shining from the skies and crash landed into their location. Gamoni went to investigate and discovered it was her old friend Zaranga. Gamoni wondered what she was doing here, only for Zaranga to inform her that Inconnu was up to no good. Before Zaranga could finish, Inconnu arrived and blasted them aways. Gamoni got back up and challenged Inconnu, not being afraid of him. Inconnu then summoned Clover after them and took off. Gamoni got thrashed around by Clover for a while, but with the help of Gallibon, Zaranga, LSDKama, Fenrir and HyperKeizer, she was able to take him down. She then left with Gallibon and Zaranga, as they had work to do. Encounter with Yongary Gamoni, Gallibon and Zaranga while on their journey ran into Yongary and dueled him. Gamoni fought him off the most, but the two were almost evenly matched. With the combined efforts of Gallibon though, they were able to drive him away. The Godzillans/Gamorans Alliance Gamoni and her group soon entered near Kunin's group and at first the two group's clashed with each other, up until Gamoni arrived. Gamoni asked for Kunin to put aside their differences together and align at the time, as both of them had the same goal and that was to stop Inconnu. Though it was uneasy, they all agreed to. The newly alliance was then attacked by Gomira, Gagan, Derpagon and Folk Gabara though, and the alliance members attacked the intruding monsters. Gamoni mainly fought off against Gomira and then later Folk Gabara with Kunin and in the end managed to chase them all off. Afterwards, Gamoni and company took off and continued their journey. Halted Alliance Unfortunately, the Godzillan/Gamoran Alliance's luck soon wore out as Inconnu's generals soon caught up with them and attacked them. Gamoni teamed up with Kunin to takedown Keris and Gekido-jin, but the two were outmatched and severely beaten. Before Keris could harm Gamoni further, Gamoni, Zaranga and Gallibon were then teleported safely away by their KoZ allies. TripGoji in Heck Awaken the Giant(s) Pt. 1 Later on, Gamoni ended up at the planet Heck. Not even she knew how she got there. One thing was for certain though, she had to get away from the Naruton horde that was nearby her. She then left and ran for the hills. For a while, she would spend her time alone trying to contact Zaranga and Gallibon with her limb enhancers, but it was no use. Gamoni then laid down and went to rest. As she dreamed, she though of U-Killersaurus being alive again and reaching up to him. She then dreamed of what her life could have been like if U-Killersaurus was still alive, getting together and having a family and even getting older together. As she woke up though, she realized it was just a dream. She then tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. Gamoni then looked up into the stars in the night sky and remarked that she still missed U-Killersaurus. On the next day, Gamoni got up and saw some activity going on the other side of her area. She then walked up and found Kunin and his group and Garbage Monster and his group banding together to reawaken Majin Tuol and stop Manto and Inconnu. Interested, Gamoni went over to them all and asked them if she could join them. Kunin was skeptical, but nonetheless, they needed all the help they could get, so Gamoni joined. Gamoni went with Kunin and Garbage Monster at the Graveyard to see if Majin Tuol was there, only to find a giant exotic looking humanoid statue. Gamoni could help but find it familiar looking. Just as Gamoni, Kunin and Garbage Monster wee about to continue their search, the giant statue then came to life...Gamoni, along with Kunin and Garbage Monster then charged at the giant statue beast. Awaken the Giant(s) Pt. 2 Gamoni then fired her Orange Plasma Beam (along with Kunin firing his Atomic Breath and Garbage Monster firing his Debris Spit) at the Living Sunerian Statue, but it was discovered that the giant statue was heavily resistant against their beam attacks. The Living Sunerian Statue then fired it's laser eye beams at both Gamoni, Garbage Monster and Kunin, but the three were quick enough to get out of the way. As the statue continued rampaging across the battlefield, Gamoni and Kunin were trying to think of a way to get rid of the statue. Garbage Monster then ran up and attacked the giant statue with all he had, but unfortunately the Living Sunerian Statue got a hold of him and threw him across the land, sending him against a pit of space garbage, causing a big explosion as well. Kunin then charged at the Living Sunerian Statue in anger, but he too was tossed aside. Gamoni then went over to Kunin to help him up. As Kunin awoke, Gamoni asked Kunin is he was alright. Kunin told her that they should get out of the area soon, as Majin Tuol was about to awaken. Gamoni and Kunin then fled and watched as Majin Tuol slay the Living Sunerian Statue. Afterwards, the Narutons then retreated, ending the battle. With the battle over, Gamoni's work there was done and with that, she took off. She would later fight off a robotic copy of U-Killersaurus and was then later rescued by her friends Gallibon and Zaranga, where he was later quietly returned back to Earth. Return to Earth Release the Beasts Gamoni woke up from her slumbering some forest area; as she slumbered there up until she woke up the next morning, realizing that she slept longer than intended. She had no memory of getting there either. Gamoni shrugged it off and then walked aways, but little did she know, she was being watched. As she was about to take off, Gamoni was then ambushed by Keris. Keris taunted Gamoni for a bit, and then summoned three kaiju (Garansharp, Futakobukarappa, and Daburyuusu) to attack her. Fortunatley for Gamoni, Gamera came to help her attack the three beasts. Gamoni mainly fought off Garansharp, lashing at the snake kajiu with her whip while Garansharp tried to slash at her with her own tail. Gamoni eventually drove off the three kaiju with the help of Gamera by blasting her plasma beam at full charge at all three of them, scaring them off. After the monsters retreated, Gamoni thanked Gamera and walked away. Gamoni vs. The Wolf of Salvation...? Sometime later, at Gallibon's home, Gamoni felt a disturbance. As she slowly got out of her room, she saw that outside was....WolfMask? Once she got out, Gamoni suggested that something was wrong with him, as she thought he was WolfMask. They then began to fight, though Gamoni began to end in the Unknown WolfMask character's favor. From examining Gamoni's weapon that allowed her to morph it into an energy whip and an energy mace, he was able to incorporate it into his own body and make a weapon similar - allowing him to surround any of two arms in purple, sharp energy, that would form an aura-blade. He left, telling Gamoni that to expect something happening soon, "elsewhere". He then teleported away in purple energy. Shortly after leaving, he was able to morph his aura-blade into an aura shield. After this, Gamoni headed back inside, at least relieved that the intruder was gone. Transquito's Last Stand Gamoni and Gallibon then waited out on a field to reunite with their friend Zaranga. After a boring amount of long time had passed, Zaranga then appeared to the two; but Zaranga wasn't the only one they'd meet up with again. What appeared to be the sounds of jets and fireworks were coming. Gallibon started to panic, but Gamoni told him to stay calm. A spaceship then showed up; a figure then ejected himself out of from it; it was Hardshell! Gamoni was surprised to see Hardshell again, as he was presumed to have been dead but Hardshell told her that he actually survived his encounter with the Myth Rider. Before Hardshell and Gamoni could reunite some more though, Transquito and his forces then attacked. Gamoni along with Gallibon fought against the giant mosquito monster Skeetera. Gamoni and Gallibon then fought against Skeetera in a very lengthy duel, with Gallibon eventually getting beaten up by Skeetera; but soon Gamoni managed to drive out Skeetera away and force her to retreat. After Transquito's demise; Gamoni then roared victoriously; also glad that here Cybertronian friends were back. Counterattack! Enslaver Appears A few weeks after the Transquito ordeal, a meteor then crashed down near their area and could be seen by Gallibon, Gamoni and Zaranga; as a figure emerged from the meteor, Gamoni got geared up and ready to combat it. However as it turned out, it was another Gamoran named Fajrero who had emerged from the meteor. Fajrero talked with Gamoni, Zaranga and Gallibon for a bit more, even stating that he knew Gallibon and he asked what was with Gamoni and the whip. Gamoni answered to Fajrero the she had gotten her whip since the Godzillan/Sunerian War. Then from out of nowhere, a loud noise could be heard, an electrified whip slammed down on Gallibon's helmet, tearing his helmet off. Enslaver had come to attack them! Gamoni then leaped up and lashed her whip at Enslaver, but it didn't do much to harm him. Gamoni then fired a a spider web from her mouth at Enslaver, but he just cut through it. Gamoni then shot some green fireballs from her mouth at Enslaver, and was then assisted by Fajrero as he spat out a beam of slime webs around Enslaver's feet, tripping him up. Gamoni then turned her whip into a mace, ready for battle. Enslaver then whipped down one of his whips at Gamoni, sending a wave of electricity at Gamoni. Gamoni then jolted back up, with Fajrero also hitting hard back at Enslaver. After some more attacks; Gamoni and Fajrero then managed to defeat Enslaver and forced him to retreat, though they were both badly beaten as well. After Enslaver took off, Gamoni, Zaranga, Gallibon and Fajrero went their ways and began to rest. Good as Gold Gamoni then later unexpectedly appeared to assist FlamingoMask to fight against Jasyuline. As Jasyuline was about to fie his Gold Coating Ray at FlamingoMask; Gamoni then appeared, firing a green fireball at Jasyuline, halting his ray. Jasyuline then turned around, surprised to see Gamoni (as was FlamingoMask). Gamoni then got together with FlamingoMask, ready to further combat Jasyuline. Jasyuline then hurled his boomerang at the ground around them, creating an explosion at their area. Gamoni then turned her whip into a mace and then leaped at Jasyuline, hitting him hard with said mace and sending out sparks. After some more hard hits from Jasyuline, FlamingoMask then fired his light beam at Jasyuline together with Gamoni's plasma beam, sending Jasyuline back and setting off flares around him. Jasyuline fought back with his boomerang weapon, to which FlamingoMask and Gamoni retaliated by swinging both their Wrecking Flail and Dark Energy Mace at him. FlamingoMask and Gamoni then defeated Jasyuline together by Gamoni firing her green fireballs together with FlamingoMask's Flamingo Kick, causing Jasyuline to be kicked off flying into a different area and crashing down. With that, Jasyuline then retreated. FlamingoMask then struck a victorious pose, cheering. After that, FlamingoMask then talked to Gamoni, asking her if she was good or evil. Gamoni responded that she was something more of a wild card and that she had to leave now. Gamoni then took off and left. Abilities & Arsenal * Spikes: Gamoni can shoot spikes out of her back (and can grow them back.) * Fireballs: Gamoni can fire a barrage or a single powerful blast of green fireballs from her mouth. * Energy Shurikens: Gamoni can fire energy-shurikens from her golden wrist braces. * Finger Lasers: Gamoni can fire lasers from all of her fingers. * Extendable Neck: Gamoni can stretch her neck out and constrict her opponents with formidable power. * Plasma Beam: '''Gamoni can fire a scorching hot, orange plasma beam from her mouth. * '''Spider Webs: Gamoni can spit out spider webs from her mouth as a net to trap or entangle her enemies. * Enhanced Flexibility: Gamoni, like all Gamorans, has extreme flexibility. * Dark Energy Whip: A powerful whip made of dark energy which can also transform into a battle mace. It is resistant to a Gojiran's atomic breath. * Claws: '''Her razor-sharp claws which can pierce through even steel. * '''Limb Enhancers: Her limb enhancers which can turn into weapons (such as giant blades or guns). Relationships Hardshell Initially, Gamoni viewed Hardshell as just another soldier part of Trahir's Neo Empire, but quickly enough over time Hardshell arguably became her most trusted ally in the battlefield as both of them respected each other and shared the same loyalty towards Trahir (initially). The two are often seen together planning out their next attack or just simply hanging around. U-Killersaurus Like Hardshell, she to initially didn't think much of U-Killersaurus, up until U-Killersaurus saved her life not just once but twice. She has very strong romantic feelings for him, however she was aware that Trahir didn't like U-Killersaurus, so she tried her best to hide her relationship with him. When U-Killersaurus was gone for a long time, she made a Plushie toy of U-Killersaurus, indicating that she really missed him. Zaranga Zaranga is an old friend of Gamoni from the old days and is one of her closest friends. Gamoni also considers Zaranga to be very helpful and she can cheer her up a lot. Gallibon Gallibon is Gamoni's apprentice and one of Gamoni's most trusted allies. At first, she viewed him something like an annoying fanboy at first, but she later grew to accept him. Kunin Gamoni is an old foe of both Kunin and Rozan. Gamoni seems to especially dislike Kunin, as she seems to hold a grudge against Kunin. Though she hates Kunin, she does hold some respect for him and at one point allied with him to get rid of Neo SpaceGodzilla and the Tachyons, as seen in All Out Hell II. Rozan Gamoni is an old foe of both Kunin and Rozan. Gamoni doesn't like Rozan, considering her a pest, though they did both put aside their differences to chase off the K.G.M. soldiers that were attacking them both. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Snark * Mountain Dew * Winning a fight/argument * Some Earth music (varies) Dislikes * Losing * Having her whip/mace being destroyed or taken away * Being reminded of her past with the Neo Empire * Being humiliated * Losing her allies Quotes Trivia * Gamoni originates from the 1979 scrapped project/book A Space Godzilla. * Gamoni is Gallibon the Destroyer's first scrapped Godzilla ''character, second character to appear in RP and first main character. She is also Gallibon the Destroyer's first kaiju as well. * She is also known as '''General Gamoni'. * Gamoni's line about having a history with Godzillans is an obvious reference/allusion to A Space Godzilla. * Gamoni can speak fluently in French. * Her original whip was destroyed by IguanaGoji. * Originally Gamoni was supposed to have been a minor villain who would've worked for Emperor Tazarus as a general and she was supposed to have died by her third appearance and soon get replaced by a new general. However, Gallibon the Destroyer ended up liking her so much, the original plan was scrapped and Gamoni later became a much more major character. * Her name was mistaken as "Gamora" and "Gamony" on the Internet for a while. * Most of Gamoni's powers were actually made up. The only powers/weapons she had that were present in A Space Godzilla were her ability to stretch her neck, shooting spider webs from her mouth and the whip. She had two other powers but they were deemed highly disturbing and offensive, so they were not used in RP and scrapped. * She is so far the only character to appear in all ''All Out Hell ''events. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Mercenaries Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Anti-Hero